Channel Chasers
Channel Chasers is the second The Fairly OddParents TV movie. In production order, the movie is divided into 3 parts: Part I (the first 22 minutes), Part II (the middle 22 minutes), and Part III (the last 22 minutes). Alec Baldwin makes a voice cameo as the voice of the older Timmy. It aired near the end of Season 4. Info Characters * Timmy Turner * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner * Vicky * Tootie * Chester McBadbat * Bucky McBadbat (cameo) * A.J. * Wanda * Cosmo * Tammy Turner * Tommy Turner * Denzel Crocker * Doug Dimmadome * Vicky and Tootie's Parents * Chip Skylark (cameo) * Crimson Chin (cameo) Places * Dimmsdale (present and future) * Dimmsdale Elementary School (destroyed in future) * Chester's Trailer (destroyed in future) * A.J.'s House * Turners' House (destroyed in future) * Television Plot The story starts twenty years into the future, where Vicky has taken over and become dictator. There is a chase scene, with the future Chester and AJ being pursued (and caught) by one of Vicky's henchmen, who Vicky then sends back into the past. It then goes back to the present, where Timmy's parents refuse to allow him to watch TV after he wished for a real version of a destructive vehicle known only as the "Kid Crusher" from his favorite TV show, Maho Mushi (a parody of Dragon Ball and Pokémon) and things went horribly wrong. He then wishes for a magical remote control so that he can go inside the "TV universe," where all the shows seem to be parodies of well-known animated shows, such as Heavy Hal (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids), Jonny Hunt (Johnny Quest), Space Spectre (Space Ghost), The Meatflints (The Flintstones) Go Go Racer (Speed Racer, originally known as Mach GoGoGo in Japan), Carpet Critters (Nicktoon show Rugrats), Poppyseed Avenue (Sesame Street), Blackbird (Batman), and Clint's Hints (Blue's Clues(This section shows the host laughing maniacally and running towards a room, likely a parody of Denzel Crocker)). There were also spoofs of The Jetsons (the Futurellis), The Simpsons (The Feldmans), Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons (Crazy Cartoons), MGM's'' Tom and Jerry'' (Ted & Jimmy), Peanuts series (Walnuts), Strawberry Shortcake (Paula Poundcake), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Adolescent Genetically Modified Karate Cows) and even WWE SmackDown! (SmashDown!). However, Vicky also gets a hold of a remote control, and Timmy has to stop Vicky from taking over the entire world through the TV, although he is aided by his future self, who came back from the Vicky-controlled future to stop her once and for all. Meanwhile, Timmy's parents have noticed he has disappeared and are searching for him. Chester, AJ and Vicky's parents are no help because Vicky has set up weapons to blast them if they tell people about her. Chester attempts to tell them but is constantly shocked by a device planted by Vicky on his ankle that activates when he tries to tell people. They then received information at a parking garage from a shadowy person known as "Deep Toot" (a spoof of Watergate spy Deep Throat) and for the first time the parents learn that Vicky is actually evil (Timmy's Dad thinks that the name "Deep Toot" is hilarious). They then ask at "Dimmadelphia Cable," the local cable TV provider (spoof of Adelphia Cable), where they sneak into the broadcast room and send a message out to Timmy (which ends the message with his father saying he loves him more) without the permission of the manager, Doug Dimmadome, who calls security. During a showdown with Vicky, his future self is forced to return to the future due to Vicky destroying the time travel belt, leaving Timmy determined to defeat Vicky. When Timmy's future self vanishes Timmy yells "Why whenever I have something cool in my life Vicky ruins it?". Realizing that magic is the only reason she had the advantage, Timmy uses the remote to age himself so that he becomes too old for Cosmo and Wanda, resulting in all residual effects of their magic- including the remotes- being erased. With Timmy's proper age restored, he then comes out of the TV. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner/Additional Voices *Daran Norris as Cosmo/Mr. Turner/Additional Voices *Susan Blakeslee as Wanda/Mrs. Turner *Grey DeLisle as Vicky/Tootie/Deep Toot/Vicky Bot/Additional Voices *Alec Baldwin as Future Timmy *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker *Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat/Clint *Gary Leroi Gray as A.J. *Adam West as himself Parodies & List of channel numbers *Dragon Ball and Dragonball Z - Maho Mushi (Channel 297) *Rugrats - Carpet Critters (Channel 2) *The Jetsons - The Futurellis (Channel 1) *Johnny Quest - Johnny Hunt (no channel number) *Speed Racer - Go Go Racer (Channel 193) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids - Heavy Hal (Channel 3) *Batman - Blackbird (Channel 195) *Strawberry Shortcake - Paula Poundcake (Channel 50) *WWE SmackDown - Politically Inaccurate Smashdown (no channel number) *Wheel of Fortune - The Million Dollar Spin (no channel number) *Tom & Jerry - Ted & Jimmy (Channel 291) *Blue's Clues - Clint's Hints (Channel 290) *Sesame Street - Poppyseed Avenue (Channel 295 or 296) *Deep Throat - Deep Toot *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Adolescent Genetically Modified Karate Cows (Channel 297) *Peanuts - Walnuts (Channel 75 or 190) *Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer and Frosty the Snowman (Channel 293) *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies - Rabid Rabbit (Channel 292) *The Flintstones - The Meatflints (The Turnstones) (Channel 192) *Space Ghost - Space Spectre (Channel 191) *The Simpsons - The Feldmans (Channel 294) *Scooby-Doo and Snoop Dogg - Snooper Dog and The Clue Crew (Channel 194) *The History Channel - Biographical Channel (Channel 299) Trivia *During the Fairly OddParents 7-7-07 Greatest Wish Marathon, Channel Chasers was ranked as the number-one wish. * The song If I Lived In TV was cut from the film and featured as a bonus on the DVD. * The Simpson style opening includes Timmy writing "This is the sincerest form of flattery." on the chalkboard in a similar style to Bart Simpson & Butch Hartman is a fan of The Simpsons. *Mr. Turner whistled part of the Fairly OddParents after he giggled the 2nd about the name Deep Toot. Goofs *Timmy said that he doesn't want to leave a place where the scene is always used and used again but in his real world the buildings are always replayed. Video 340px|left 340px|right 340px|left 340px|right 340px|left 340px|right 340px|left Category:Episodes Category:TV movies Category:Specials Category:Season 4